only time will tell
by fictionally interesting
Summary: new kids arrive at konha high. new freindships new troubles and a lot of laughs  first fic be nice please and no flames.summary sucks. please review :
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yo waz up people I know this story is probably really bad and I probably have a lot of grammar mistakes but I'm new so please don't eat me hope you enjoy**

**Only time will tell **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (I would not be writing if I did ;)**

Walking down the hallways messenger bag on one shoulder Starbucks in the other hand. Everyone staring like I'm some kind of weirdo well who can blame them I have PINK hair natural mind you and green eyes. Finally finding the office I see that my brother is already there, getting our schedules. Also noticing that he made a new friend a girl with blond hair in four ponytails. I walk up to them real sneaky and just yelled "HI SHIKA WHOSE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

That got their attention. Not only that but they started blushing like tomatoes. I laughed so hard I fell on the floor. Shika looking around to see that only a few people heard me picked me up off the floor after I calmed down a bit. Once we were out of the office he introduced me to the girl with 4 ponytails "Sakura this is Temari another new student, Temari this is Sakura my sister."

"Hi sakura" she said extending her hand out to me.

"Helzo Tema" I said shaking her hand

She looked at me like I was crazy which I probably was but whatevs. "Saku here likes to make nicknames for everyone she meets. If your on her good side which I suppose you are she gives you a fairly normal nickname but if not then she will call you something very nasty." My brother explained to her while I finished up my coffee.

She made and 'o' with her mouth. Not wanting to wait for them I grab my timetable from Shika and started walking toward room G218 (A/N these are how my classrooms from school are numbered). Looking back I see that Tema and Shika walk off in a different direction then me. Shika is short for Shikamaru he is my age and we are adopted siblings well I was adopted into his family but anyway, Shika is my age but since he is like this weird super genius he is in the grade above me but since he the biggest lazy ass I have ever come into contact with he is still in school. Back to real life I eventually found my class I walk into see that the teacher is still not in class and the fact that I'm close to an hour late is weird. Sitting in the back I see that I'm sitting next to the hottest red head I have ever seen. He has blood red hair sea foam green eyes surrounded by eyeliner (I think?) and the kanji for love tattooed on the left side of his forehead. From what I could see he was toned but not buff and really like dark colors. "Hi I'm sakura what's your name?" I asked really enthusiastically.

He just looked at me and "hned". Oh HEEELL NO he did not just hn me I screamed in my head. I was just about to tell him off when the teacher decided to walk in. "kids shut it and listen up, we have 2 new students. Would please come up and introduce yourselves?"

I got up and walked to the front while right behind me mister emo followed. " Helzo peoples my name is sakura Nara I like motorcycles and some horror movies I LOVE to read but I hate when people act like they are all cool and decide to ignore or hn everything you say… oh and before I for get you mess with me you'll pay big time ***insert menacing voice***.

Everyone was string so I just gave them my brightest smile and walked back to my seat. "My name is Gaara I don't like much and I hate a lot so don't get in my way or I'LL KILL YOU ***insert sadistic voice***.

"Thank you for those very disturbing introductions but, in any case I want all of you to be nice to them and welcome them to Konoha high.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok now comes my favorite part SONG TIME I am going to make this a sort of half fic you know like there will be singing. Also I'm thinking of putting in puppies cause I just so happened to be watching 101 Dalmatians (love the movie) I'm also a bit sick so sorry if it's not up to part.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine…. although I would really like sakura and Gaara to get together in the real series (hands up for that)**

**Only time will tell: chapter 2**

**-(Random line)-**

**(RE-CAP)**

**He just looked at me and "hned". Oh HEEELL NO he did not just HN me I screamed in my head. I was just about to tell him off when the teacher decided to walk in. "Kids shut it and listen up, we have 2 new students. Would please come up and introduce yourselves?"**

**I got up and walked to the front while right behind me mister emo followed. " Helzo peoples my name is Sakura Nara I like motorcycles and some horror movies I LOVE to read but I hate when people act like they are all cool and decide to ignore or hn everything you say… oh and before I for get you mess with me you'll pay big time *****insert menacing voice*****.**

**Everyone was string so I just gave them my brightest smile and walked back to my seat. "My name is Gaara I don't like much and I hate a lot so don't get in my way or I'LL KILL YOU *****insert sadistic voice*****. **

"**Thank you for those very disturbing introductions but, in any case I want all of you to be nice to them and welcome them to Konoha high.**

**(End RE-CAP)**

(Sakura POV)

After school I just went straight home not waiting for Shikamaru sending him a text that I was at home. Now I'm sitting on my coach watching 101 Dalmatians while eating peanut butter and chocolate ice cream. See, I have a problem when I watch movies especially the classics like Disney movies I tend to scream random words out at any time. This tends to scare people but to me it's normal. I hear the front door open and assume its Shikamaru. I silently sneaked over to the door and sat there until the doorknob turned. The door creaked open and for the second time I yelled "SHIKA THERES A PROSTETUTE BEHIND YOU!"

I saw him fall on his butt then turn quickly only to have someone else fall on top of him. Getting up from my spot on the floor I walked over to Shika and Temari only to laugh my ass off for the second time that day. Temari open her eyes to see Shikamaru was on top of her! Not only that, they were kissing! At first, they was about to pull away, but eventually the kiss was to powerful to break up so then it turned into a make-out session.

One thought came in my mind:

**Mom they sexing at the door!**

**GET A ROOM YOU NASTIES!**

I went into the kitchen to get some blue Gatorade of course cause the red one to taste kind of taste weird. When I went back into the living room, they were still making out but this time on Shika's armchair instead of the floor.

Seeing that I wont be able to continue my movie I went into my room on the second floor. My room wasn't anything too special it had blood red walls with black graffiti here and there. On the celling were poems I had written and gotten the painters to get them up there. My bed was pushed up against the wall closest to the door while my desk is on the opposite wall next to French sliding doors leading to my balcony. Not feeling like being seen, I went out onto the balcony with the current book I'm reading and climbed the ladder to the roof. The roof is my private place it has a wireless lamp running on battery and a comfy armchair already up there waiting for me. What I didn't expect is for someone cough Gaara cough to be waiting for me in MY armchair.

**Twitch**

"What are you doing sitting in my chair?" I asked trying to keep calm.

Glancing up at me he went back to reading the book he had. My temper getting the better of me I stalked up to him grabbing him by the collar of his shirt "what are you doing in my chair?" I sneered.

He got up from the chair being taller than me I couldn't keep hold of his shirt so I let go. He walked past me not saying a word. Then finally I hear him speak " Are you coming?"

I looked at him in shock. His husky voice sounded like he didn't use it often and it was so seductive I couldn't help but think he was hot**. **

"**You like him" **

"Who are you? " sakura said in her mind scared.

"**I'm your inner self come here to annoy you to no end" **she smirked wile saying this. (Sakura can see her in her mind like in the anime.)

"Oh yeah I remember you, you were the one who told me to stand up for myself when I was younger." Sakura still said in her mind

The clearing of a throat brought her back to her senses and to the present time. I looked up to find and impatient looking Gaara. Not wanting to keep someone who could possibly kick my ass I run to his side and climbed down the ladder after him. He glanced back and said "meet me at the park in one hour."

He was about to walk out my bedroom door I asked, "Why would I come?"

He looked back with a smirk "because you cant resist." I stood there paralyzed with my mouth open to disagree at what he said, but nothing came out.

He walked out my door followed by someone screaming and protesting. He was probably dragging Temari behind him. Poor Temari. I couldn't have some nieces and nephews to play with. A few minutes later Shika was leaning on my door knowing exactly what I was thinking "you like him don't you?"

I looked at him like a lost kid like I used to as a kid "I don't know Shika but I don't want to repeat what happened last time to happen again."

He walked over and gave me a hug and we just stood there for a while like we use to. Well I eventually got hungry and told him such and we ended up having Papa Johns barbeque pizza **(A/N I love this pizza I always order it when I'm at my friends house XD)**. I then realized that it's been 45 minutes since Temari and Gaara left and I only had 15 minutes to get to the park! I quickly went to my room and changed into a pair of (severely) ripped skinny jeans and off the shoulder black short sleeved shirt with the kanji for love in bright red in the middle and my red converse.

I yelled to Shika down stairs that I was going to sleep and I slipped out the window with my cell phone in hand and a hoody incase it got cold. Ran to the park entrance to find Gaara standing there…with a rose…in his mouth…while playing a tango song in the background.

Just kidding he was just standing against the gate looking all cool (and sexy ;P). I walked up to him and asked "So, whatcha up to now Panda man?"

He just glanced at me like usual and took my hand pulling me into the park. By now the park was empty of people and getting darker by the minute. I followed blindly not knowing where he was taking me. Finally we stopped at a pond with a set of swings I looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes. Wanting to know more I pull him to the swings and ask him to push me. We didn't say anything for a while until I said, "What does this place mean to you Gaara?"

I felt him hesitate before he answered, "This reminds me of the swings in Suna that I use to sit on everyday. I had no friends back there they all called me a monster saying that I killed my mother. So I spent a lot of time on the swings alone with my teddy bear that was a gift from my mother before I was born."

By now he had stopped pushing me and I got off and looked up at him "I…that sounds."

I couldn't finish my sentence. I walked around the swing and hugged him. He tensed but relaxed and hugged me back. We stood there a while before I yawned and asked if we could sit down. We found a place under a dazzling Sakura tree (irony) we talked a bit more about random stuff before I started getting sleepy. Apparently, Gaara noticed since he tried to get me to walk home. And as always, I was stubborn enough to get him to sit down and just stay for little longer. Before I knew it, I was asleep on Gaara's shoulder not knowing of the dangers lurking just a few trees away.


End file.
